


The Champions Breath

by Turquoise September (Myst_Arrowny)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Arrowny/pseuds/Turquoise%20September
Summary: Breath of the Wild story spoilers! A re-imagining of Breath of the Wild's story, where some aspects of the story are changed, most notably the Champions are alive and join Link on his quest. Each Champion has a role to play, and each has their own pasts they are hiding, can they all get along to save Princess Zelda and the entire of Hyrule?





	

**A/N: First and foremost, this story will obviously have spoilers for the game, though they will be revealed slowly as the chapters go on. Also I must apologise for how rushed this chapter may be, as this is an alternative look at the story of Breath of the Wild, mostly changing the stories related to the Champions and Divine Beasts, this chapter is just showing Link's journey from the Great Plateau to the first Divine Beast; Vah Medoh.**

**You will also see that Link doesn't talk in this story, not only is this because he has no dialogue in the game, it's also done to set myself a challenge of having a "mute" main character. I've tried to make the beginning somewhat interesting by having characters with dialogue, but it isn't until halfway through the chapter that the big changes start to kick in. Also a brief mention; whenever there was a memory in the game; I will write a different memory so not to just be re-writing the game.**

**With that out of the way, this is probably my most ambitious fic story so I hope you'll stick around for it! Enjoy!**

Upon King Rhoam's request, Link set off on his journey to defeat the Calamity Ganon that had destroyed most of Hyrule and kept Zelda in Hyrule Castle. As the King's spirit faded away he told Link to head to Kakariko Village located in the East, as a woman there would help Link on his journey. With his new paraglider, Link jumped off the edge of the Great Plateau and glided his way down to the ground below.

It was a long journey for Link to walk, he ran into all sorts of monsters that attacked him, luckily he retained his skill with a variety of weapons and he was able to defeat the countless Bokoblin packs that he encountered along the way. As he made his way through the centre of the Duelling Peaks, Link saw that close by was a stable and he quickly ran towards it.

Upon arriving there he was greeted by a man named Rensa, who informed him of how to get to Kakariko Village before advising that Link catch a horse to make the journey quicker. Taking his advice, Link managed to catch himself a spotted brown and white horse, and took it back to the stable where the owner; Tasseren, gave him a saddle and rein, and with that Link had a much faster method of travelling to Kakariko.

It didn't take long before Link made his way into Kakariko Village, and after talking to some of the villagers they directed him towards the elder's house, where a woman named Impa lived. Impa explained that Link was the Hylian Champion, and the Sheikah Slate on his waist once belonged to Princess Zelda. Telling him to head to Hateno Village to get the Slate fully operational, Link nodded and set off on his horse.

As Link rode his way to Hateno Village he looked back to where Kakariko Village was and he quickly stopped his horse as something caught his eye. In the distance was what appeared to be a floating island, one that seemed to be moving back and forth as if it was stuck in a pattern. Link frowned as he looked at it, it seemed strangely familiar to him but at the same time he remembered nothing of his past.

While Link made his way to Hateno Village and got his Sheikah Slate fixed from a strange woman named Purah, Link couldn't help but think of the floating island and decided that he would head there as soon as possible. Purah told Link to head back to Impa who would explain what he needed to do next, and with a sigh Link headed back off to Kakariko Village again.

Arriving back at Impa's house, she explained to him about how the Calamity Ganon had taken control of the four Divine Beasts one hundred years ago and that the Champions were inside at the time, which meant that their demise was all but confirmed. Telling Link that he needed to take back the Divine Beasts, Link nodded and headed up the footpath in the village which let him see much more of Hyrule.

Three things caught Link's eyes as he looked out upon the massive world that he once called home; in the East was a massive volcano, its molten lava visible despite how far away it was. In the centre was Hyrule Castle, surrounded by the vicious black clouds of the Calamity Ganon, and in the West was the floating island. Nodding to himself, Link glided down, his eyes set upon finding out what that floating island was that kept his attention.

It took Link two days to reach the floating island, and as he got closer and closer to it, it became clearer what it was; it wasn't an island, it was one of the four Divine Beasts. Making his way through the cold mountains, Link finally managed to come across another stable, and as he walked inside he saw something very odd.

In the corner of the stable was what looked like a giant bird playing a musical instrument. As Link gazed upon the strange creature, the bird stopped playing and looked towards the Hylian. "Afternoon traveller, you've done well to make it here." The bird placed his instrument down on the nearby table and smiled. "My name is Kass; I am a Rito who spreads the songs of my mentor throughout the land."

Link asked Kass what he was on about, explaining that he had amnesia and didn't know what a Rito was, where he was, or what the strange instrument Kass was playing.

"It's an accordion, it was my mentor's but I was instructed with it. But you don't know what a Rito is huh…" Kass walked out of the stable and turned around, beckoning Link to him. As the Hylian walked towards him, Kass pointed towards the pillar in front of them. "That's my hometown; Rito Village. I would say it's a friendly place but right now everyone is considered with Vah Medoh, so it's best not to head there right now." Sensing Link's confusion, the Rito pointed up towards the Divine Beast. "Vah Medoh is that thing's name, supposedly it was on our side one hundred years ago but now it terrorises the skies, many Rito no longer fly because of it." The two walked back inside the stable, but as Kass sat down on the seat he saw a look in Link's eyes. "Something tells me though traveller that you are here to help us Rito, am I right?"

Link looked towards Kass and nodded, saying that he was confident that he could get inside of the Divine Beast and take it back, that he was the Hylian Champion and that he was going to use it to save Zelda.

"Is that right? You are a strange one traveller, but I like you." Kass grabbed his accordion and stood up, walking out of the stable alongside Link, and as they got outside he placed one of his wings on Link's shoulder. "I hope we meet again, perhaps I can play a song for you and you can tell me all about your efforts?"

As Link agreed that they would see each other again, Kass smiled before flying away from the village, being careful to fly low. Watching the Rito musician fly off, Link walked up the bridge towards Rito Village, and as he walked up the stairs that spiralled up the pillar, he was met with strange looks. Finally he reached the top of the village and spotted a large grey Rito.

Speaking to the elder of Rito Village, Link explained that he was there to help them deal with Vah Medoh, and upon seeing the Sheikah Slate, the elder was certain that Link was a descendant of the Hylian Champion. Agreeing to let Link help them, the elder told Link to go and visit Teba. As Link left the elder's place a pink Rito living next door called out to him, and Link went inside her place.

"Sorry to call out to you like, I overheard your conversation with the village elder." The Rito woman said. "Teba's my husband you see, you'll find him at the Flight Range which is right there." She pointed behind her house, where there stood a flag in the snow. As Link nodded she smiled at him. "He's always over there you see, always trying to take down Vah Medoh. Just once I'd like for him to come back home." The Rito sighed and shook her head before she walked to the other side of her place. "You can get a straight shot if you fly from Revali's Landing… though I'm not sure how you'd fly…"

Hearing the name Revali and seeing the landing pad stirred something inside of Link, and as he stared at it more he suddenly remembered something from his past. Closing his eyes to concentrate, he began to remember it more clearly.

-One Hundred Years Ago-

Link made his way up the stairs of Rito Village, smiling and nodding at the Rito that called out to him. He was there on behalf of Princess Zelda who instructed him to meet up with Revali; the Champion of the Rito, and knowing him he would be near the top of the village practicing with his bow. As Link turned the corner from the kitchen he saw the blue bird leaning against the stone pillar, his wings crossed as he glared at Link.

"So instead of the princess coming to visit I get you?" Revali said with a bitter tone in his voice "Can't say I'm surprised, Zelda's never been one to come see me has she?" He pushed himself off the pillar and walked towards the landing pad. "So what is it this time? If it's about Medoh then I'm doing fine with it."

The Hylian Champion walked behind the Rito, telling him that Zelda wanted his presence to discuss something in particular, though Link wasn't sure as she didn't inform him.

Revali looked over his shoulder and laughed. "So even the princess won't tell her personal bodyguard her plans, well doesn't that ruffle your feathers?" Turning around, Revali placed his wings behind his back as he paced on the pad. "I'll be there alright, it's clear that she needs someone with real combat expertise, not some wannabe riding off his father's success." He looked over at Link and frowned. "Honestly, _you_ as Zelda's protector… I'd like to know what sort of twisted world this is that allows someone like you to be around our princess day in, day out." He brought one wing forward and waggled one of his feathers. "Now don't get me wrong, I know full well that Zelda has made some horrendous decisions, but for King Rhoam to do so as well is concerning."

Link placed his hands on his hips and frowned; Revali had always been like this to the blonde Hylian and Link wasn't sure why, he had asked countless times before but never got a straight answer out of him. As he explained that he wasn't riding off of his father's position as a royal knight, Revali walked to the edge of the pad and looked down. When Link had finally finished speaking, the Rito turned around and looked at him with a smirk on his face before he fell back, falling off of the pad. The Hylian ran over to the edge of the pad, but as he did so Revali came shooting up, a gust of wind underneath him that sent Link flying backwards, landing on his back.

"Admit it boy, when it comes to usefulness in battle I have you beat." Revali shouted as he flew around the pad, his green eyes always focused on Link. "It doesn't matter that you have that darkness banishing sword, if you're not good enough to fight then you're as good as dead! Remember that!"

As Link looked at Revali, the blue Rito took off and began flying towards Hyrule Castle where he was needed. As the Hylian slowly got up onto his feet he sighed, unsure about how those two would ever work together when it came to defeating Ganon.

-Present Day-

"Descendant! Descendant!" The female Rito called out, causing Link to open his eyes and look at her. "Sorry, it just seemed like you were lost in your own world there." She smiled as Link apologised for worrying it. "It's OK. Good luck on your quest, and make sure to tell Teba to come home soon."

Link nodded and ran towards Revali's Landing, turning around and looking towards the Flight Range's flag in the distance, and with a run up he jumped off the pad and took his paraglider out. In no time at all Link made his way there, and he saw a white Rito sitting on the floor as he worked on his bow.

As Link got closer the Rito looked over its shoulder. "I haven't seen your face before, I'm Teba, you some sort of traveller? Doesn't matter, I'm not in the mood to talk." Wanting to know what he could do to help, Link explained his situation and that he was confident he could take back the Divine Beast, something which caused the Rito to scoff. "You? Take back Medoh? Hardly likely, how do you plan on getting up there?" While Link said that he could take down the Beast if he could have someone take him up there, Teba stood up. "I'll admit I could take you up there, but you're going to need some archery skills if you want to take it down. Take my bow, if you can hit five targets set up then we'll go."

Taking the bow off of Teba's wings, Link proceeded to show that he indeed had a sharp shot with a bow, managing to destroy all five targets with ease, all the while being in mid-air. Seeing Link's skills, Teba handed him some Bomb Arrows and flew up to Vah Medoh with Link on his back.

Getting closer to the Divine Beast, a barrier appeared around it as its cannons took aim towards them. While Teba caused an updraft to allow Link to use his paraglider, the Rito acted as a decoy for the cannons, and in no time at all Link managed to destroy all four cannons which brought the barrier down. While Link glided down towards Medoh, Teba told the Hylian that one of the cannons had hit him and he would be heading back to get looked out, before giving Link a feather thumbs up and wishing him good luck.

Landing on the Divine Beast, Link entered inside of it and looked around, seeing that Calamity Ganon's influence had reached it, with what appeared to be black and red sludge everywhere, small eyes hanging off walls staring at Link and beastly looking mouths emitting from the sludge. It wasn't too long before Link realised that there were some terminals that he could activate with his Sheikah Slate, and as he nodded to himself, the Hylian knew that taking the Divine Beast was going to be easier than he thought.

However, Link couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched by something other than Calamity Ganon's eyes. He had never been paranoid but something was telling him that he wasn't alone on Medoh, and as he tightened his grip on his sword, Link was cautious as he continued to activate the terminals.

As he placed the Slate on the fifth and final terminal, Link heard a familiar voice calling to him. "So you managed to activate them all did you? I must say, that's quite impressive for someone like you." A frown formed on Link's face as he realised that it was none other than Revali, however he was shocked to know that the former Rito Champion was speaking to him as he was long thought to have died one hundred years ago. "I suppose it's only fair if we settle our century long score, why don't you come meet me at the top of Medoh where I can finally beat you into a bloody pulp!"

Confused about what was going on, Link headed to the top of the Divine Beast where he spotted a glowing terminal but strangely no Revali. Wondering if he had just daydreamed it, or if Revali's spirit was talking to Link, the Hylian walked towards the terminal only to stop just before placing the Slate upon it. Frowning once more, Link placed the Slate on his belt and grabbed his sword and shield from his back, and as he turned around he saw Revali standing there.

However it didn't look exactly like the Revali Link knew. His feathers were now a combination of black and red, his eyes were now a striking yellow, and in the centre of his armour was a bright blue circle. Though it took him a short while, Link realised that Revali looked like Calamity Ganon's minions and influence, and it terrified him knowing that one of the Champions was taken over.

As Link looked at the once prideful Rito Champion, Revali spread his wings out. "What, no hug for your favourite Rito?" He made a swatting motion before he paced around, always keeping his yellow eyes on Link. "Is this because you feel guilty? Guilty of abandoning all of us one hundred years ago, leaving us all to die?" A smirk appeared on his face as he grabbed a bow from his back. "But thanks to my hatred of you, I was able to survive, all so that one day I could kill you myself!"

As Revali pointed his bow towards Link it became surrounded my black smoke, and once it was clear gone was the bow the Rito once held, it had now turned into a massive black and red cannon, with three big blue circles on the end of it. Though Link was shocked at first he looked at Revali with an intense look on his face, telling the Rito that if he wants a fight then he'll give him one.

Revali laughed manically as he glared at Link. "That's the spirit! One of us will die here, and I'm going to make damn sure it's you! Show me what a knight's son can do!"


End file.
